Nurse Austin
by LoveShipper
Summary: When Ally is sick, it is Nurse Austin to the rescue. Fluffy and sweet. Please review.


This is a request from "Unknownyogurt". This story has been done before but oh well. Hope she\he likes this. This takes place during the timeline where Austin and Ally are head over heels in love with each other but haven't yet gathered their courage to admit it to the other. Warning: this story will be as gushy, romantic and sweet as I can make it. I don't own anybody but the characters I make up and of course the plot. Happy Monstober.

"Can't Make It Without You" rang out in the silent room woke Austin Moon from his lovely dreams of Ally and him being able to kiss, hold each other for as long as they wanted and not have it become akward or "too long for best friends to hug" and just being able to not only tell her what was in his hear whenever and how often as he wanted to but also to show her of his love with sweet and romantic actions.

Though to be honest he had been doing the forementioned for as long as he could remember, practically since the day Ally and he met and he tried to give Ally the acknowlegement of her brillant songwriting for "Break Down the Walls" and "Double Take" on the Helen show. The words and actions he showered on Ally became even sweeter, personal and fueled by true love and wanting to show it anyway he could when his brain finally caught up with his heart about his true feelings for Ally.

"Who could be texting me at 7am? I should be sleeping. I wanna sleep in. It is the weekend which means sleeping in for as long as my mom will let me before she comes in a practically drags me out of bed with the promise of hot pancakes. They are the only things that help me to get up so that I can enjoy my day well besides my besties and my girl. For them I will get up as fast and early as I can to spend time with them or if they need me.

Ok so technically Ally isn't my girl but in my heart and head she is so that has to count for something right?. That means those boys have no right to flirt or try to sweep MY girl off her feet, that is my job. Ohh it's Ally, she is texting me. I wonder if she knew I was just dreaming about her? If she was then that is just spooky" Austin rolled over to bury his face in the pillow with a groan and moan while groping around for his phone to stop the ringing.

 _Austin, I am sorry but I am too sick to work on a song today. I will try to text you later. Ally_

It was like the text was a cup filled caffeine , it skyrocketed him out of bed as he jump around the room pulling on his clothes, brushing his hair and teeth and washing his face. Most of his bouncing around ended up him coming face to face with the carpet and a worried "Austin? What is happening up there? Are you ok?" calls from his parents downstairs.

Soon enough, according to his hurried glance in the mirror, he was decent enough to run down the stairs, grab a banana, muffin and a SunnyD for the ride over to see his sick sweetie. His plan was to stay as long as he could and do whatever he could to make sure that Ally recovers from her illness as soon as possible even if what she had was contageous. He didn't care if he got sick, it just meant he did his job of taking care of his Ally well and if she decided to return the TLC, all the better.

"Stocking up on supplies for the upcoming cold & flu session? Well aren't you a bright, intuitive and resourceful young man. And a romantic and sweet one too judging from the teenage girl romance book, bouquet of daisies and a cuddly stuffed bunny. Aww aren't you just the sweetest caring boyfriend to buy these items for your sweetheart, for no other reason but just because.

What a lucky girl, your girlfriend is. My husband would rather use his money on himself, our kids or the house before he would ever buy me anything, sweet, romantic or otherwise. Heck it is like pulling teeth to get him to go on our weekly date nights. Sorry you probably didn't want to hear all that so your total is $12. Hope your girlfriend knows how lucky she is and how much her boyfriend is in love with her." The cashier gushed and rambled on as she scanned the items at the local grocery store.

Austin just blushed, avoiding Wendy's gaze, he knew he should have corrected her about the whole "girlfriend" thing like always. But he was just so gosh darn tired of having to explain Ally and his relationship and the meaning for their actions and words towards each other so often and to see the "Oh I am so sorry. You two make such an adorable couple" look from everyone. He paid for his purchases, thanked Wendy and left the store for Ally's house.

Ally answered the door, looking all sad, flushed, sweaty and sickly pale, wearing bunny slippers in her teddy bear pink pjs, hair all mused and tangled in its ponytail. She looked like a little girl standing there complete with clutching her pink kitten blanket to herself, all big doe eyed and innocent faced. Austin had the strong urge to drop all the supplies onto the floor and gather her into his arms to carry her to bed where she would be cuddled, snuggled, hugged and have TLC showered on her till all her sickness was gone.

"Aww my poor Alls. Why on earth did you open the door? Where is your dad? Another convention? Dang that man is always away at conventions when he should be here taking care of you, his #1 girl, in her time of need. Come one sweetie, (mentally kicking himself for calling her an endearment only intended for his daydreams) let's get you into bed, all snuggled in like a bug in a rug.

I will heat up some homemade or should I say Mom made chicken soup guaranteed to cure what ails you. Until you feel better, I will be your personal nurse or should I say murse that will stay over for as long as your dad will let me." Austin gently lead Ally upstairs by the shoulders only to scoop her up bridal style when her knees buckled threatening to send her to the ground.

Austin gently set her down in her bed and tucked her in snug and tight. Once she was all tucked in, he sat down at the edge of her bed, one hand was busy stroking back her sweat soaked hair from her equally sweaty forehead. The other hand was on Ally's hand drawing imaginary circles and curlycues with his thumb, enjoying the still silky soft feel of her skin against his. _Cool even when she is sick, I still feel sparks whenever we touch._

Ally seemed to relax under his touch for awhile until she reared up to quickly lean over her bed to vomit into the waiting trash can resting beside her bed. With each wave of nausea, she would shudder and silently cry as it seemed the vomit would never end even to the point where her throat felt extremely raw and sore and only bile was coming up. All she wanted was to stop feeling so weak, tired and being sick all the time and to be able to eat someone, no matter what she ate or drank it all came up within minutes.

"Shh, don't fight it. Just let everything come up, it is better if the yucky stuff comes out then stays in your tummy and make you even sicker. I know your throat hurts really badly and that you have a nasty taste in your mouth but I know you will feel a whole lot better afterwards plus you can brush your teeth. There's my brave girl." Austin crooned into her ear, wrapping his arms around her tender stomach so he was almost blanketing her with his comfort, love and support.

"I have some things for you that will hopefully cheer you up and put that beautiful smile that I love seeing back on your face. Ta da I thought since Dougie couldn't be here, he wishes he could be here to cheer you up with his patent-happiness- cuddles but he has decided to play hide and seek with me. So here is his friend Rose to fulfill all and any of your cuddle, snuggle or comfort needs. Though you also have me for those kind of services too, in case you didn't already know. Hey just offering my services as your best friend\murse.

I also bought you some daisies cause they remind me of the sun, sunshine and happiness which is you all over but in flower form. You are the sun in the lives of your best friends and family; the warmth, happiness, soothing and comforting presence that anyone around feels in their souls. Plus I thought they were really pretty which also reminds me of you. So hopefully Rose and this daisies will help you feel better soon."

As Austin was talking, he realized he sounded not only pathetic but also lovesick, like a little puppy trailng after Ally eager for any and all affection she gives him. He couldn't stop his thoughts from coming out in spurts of sweetness but lameness at the same time, no matter how much he willed himself to keep his lips closed. Though Ally didn't seem to mind his blunders or rambles, she just gave him one of her smiles that always melted his heart, maybe not as sparkling cause of her being sick, one of her snuggly hugs and a whispered "thank you Austin" in his ear.

They laid down side by side, still in each other's arms, and talked for what seemed like hours in between Ally rushing to the bathroom to be violently ill, her tears mixing with the pain in her throat and the emptiness in her tummy as all that came up was gaging and bile. Austin alternated between bear hugging her from behind and running to the sink to wet a cloth to wipe her mouth or to put on her neck and forehead to keep her fever in check.

Each sickness attack drained her energy so Austin would scoop her up bridal style in his arms and carry her back to her bed. There he would then fuss over her, making sure she had everything she needed; water, extra blankets, medicine or a heating pad before climbing on top of the covers to cuddle close to her. Of course not too close to interfere with his efforts to reduce her fever. These events happened many times until Ally couldn't keep her eyes open any longer or stop yawning.

"Sometimes when I am having a hard time falling asleep my dad will read to me. Please Austin, I am so tired but I can't seem to fall asleep with a snuffed up nose, sore throat and chills. And it is hours before my next dose of medicine is due to be taken. Pretty please, it would help me fall asleep faster." Ally even pulled out the ole puppy dog eyes, fluttered eyelashes and pout to enforce her simple plea. It made her look even more adorable even with watery eyes, a red nose and messy bedhead. How could Austin ever resist that face, sick or not?

"That's when everything changed for me. A current of elecricity shot from my breast straight down to my crotch and pulsed there. He'd been toying with me before. I'd teased him back. Now he knew I wanted him and so did I. " (Perfect Couple By Jennifer Echols). With each word, Austin grew even more uncomfortable even pulling at his collar, taking big gulps of air and trying to visualize he was reading a sci-fi novel instead of a very detailed and slowly becoming adult rated story.

He knew Ally was a hopeless romantic but this book wasn't romantic or happy dreams induced at all, more like the type of books that his mom loves to read. He still couldn't believe he was reading this book especially out loud ( what he would do for Ally even astonishes him sometimes). He kept peeking over at Ally to see if she was asleep yet so he could stop before he died from embarassment.

When Ally slept, Austin tried to keep busy and quiet, he looked through her bookshelf for any book that he could read but found none that wasn't more like the book he promised himself to never ever read again. He tried to music but he couldn't resist dancing or bouncing on the bed or singing along quietly, stirring Ally a bit but she settled back into slumberland with some gentle shooshing and whispered: "Sorry Als, I will be quiet. Go back to sleep my little sleeping beauty."

Austin decided the best way to be quiet is by doing his favorite activity, besides writing and singing music, dancing and playing sports, aka watching Ally. He loved watching Ally, whether it was from the corner of his eye or when she isn't looking and he looks away when she notices what he is doing. But this way, he could look with no worries of being caught, Ally was doing an adorable version of Sleeping Beauty even with the little snorts and sniffles she was emitting because of her stuffed up nose.

He laid down on his side, head propped on his hand as he lovingly gazed at his girl's face which even flushed and sweaty with a stuffed up nose she was still the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He could look at Ally forever and never get tired, he swore he has mesmorized every feature of her face from the light dusting of freckles on her nose to how her long eyelashes turned up a bit at the ends.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he felt someone prod and gently poke his nose: "Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Come on open up those hazel eyes. Oh there they are. Good boy." came the voice of an angel into his he openned his eyes they were greeted with chocolate brown. Ally, in her sleep, had snuggled up to him till he became her teddy bear, not that he was complaining, though he wished he had been awake when it happened so he could have enjoy it longer.

"Oh goody, you are awake. Now we can have some fun; I just took my medicine so I am good for another 4 hours. Hmm what can we do for fun? Ohh there is playing cards. Or watching a movie, for the record I will not watch any Zaliens or scary movies no matter if you give me your puppy eyes. Or the ever popular game of listenning to music and discussing what the writer was thinking when they wrote it. Guys' choice."

Ally quickly sat up after a riveting game of "staring into each other's eyes until the other person looks away" and babbled on, trying to hide her blush and save face. She probably looked like death warmed over with her cold. She always tried to look as cute and her best as she possibly could whenever she knew Austin and her were going to be together. Hey a girl has to look her best around and for her dream guy doesn't she?

"Well as fun as the last suggestion is, and it does sound fun, I vote for the ever fun game of "Go Fish" or even "Cheat" or the popular game "Crazy 8's", and I will even let you be the dealer." Austin choose the activity while searching through her organized desk, ok so to be honest he was trying to find her Mickey Mouse playing cards and maybe her diary\songbook.

He wanted to continue their long term game of Austin trying to read her book and Ally snatching it away with her patent: "Don't touch my book!". It was a fun game even if a small part of him was scared one day Ally would throw up her hands and never ever share her song lyric ideas with him again. And he kept getting wacked by said book on the arms, back and sometimes even his head,

It turns out that both Austin and Ally were kind of competitive though they were also gracious winners and losers so the game was filled laughing, cheering silently when they won but remembering to say: "Good game." "Good try" and "Best game out of 10?" at the end with a hand shake. They actually said "I'm sorry" when they put down a "2" or a jack was put down and the other person either had to pick up two or more cards or missed a turn. After the 10 rousing games of all three card games which ended in a tie, Austin and Ally decided to do another fun activity, one that they haven't done in ages; coloring.

In anticipation that Ally would want to color in the near future especially after his little hand over hand instructions on how to color outside the lines, one of the highlights of their time together, Austin had bought two coloring books. "Austin, stop trying to color my picture. You have your own picture of Superman to color. Austin, come on cut it out; I mean it.

You taught me how to color outside the lines so let your student show you her stuff. I don't need another hand on hand instruction, not that I minded the help. Get that hand out of here or it's going to get colored on" Ally laughed as once again Austin's hand came into view trying to help her color in Cinderella's dress to which she playfully batted away only for it to return a minute later.

 _Either coloring is really tiring or this flu is once again zapping all my energy. I am suddenly really tired and kind of weak, I feel like I could collapse face first into the bed and sleep for like a week's straight. But I am loving this one on one Austin &Ally time so I am going to fake having all this energy so that he doesn't have to leave. Having him here is so much better and funnier then sleeping or feeling sick all day and all night. Heck anytime I spend with Austin is a treasured time that I wouldn't give up for anything and if I could would have almost 24\7. _

"Sorry. That was my tummy telling me that I haven't eaten anything since 7 am and it is high time I fed it something other then SunnyD, muffin and a banana. So you keep coloring and I am going to heat up some soup for us. And from the looks of it, the food can't come fast enough cause it looks that it is almost midnight and Cinderella needs to leave the ball before the magic is gone.

Or in this case before Cinderella turns into Sleeping Beauty and goes for her 20 year beauty sleep. Try to keep those eyes open, ok Alls? Just until we get some food in your tummy, then it is nighty night for Allygator. My parents would probably want me home before dinner though I will be back here as soon as I wake up to once again nurse you to health."

As Austin was running around the kitchen heating the soup and making the hot chocolate the way they both liked it, Ally struggled to keep her eyes open as she colored but she kept nodding off or taking little short catnaps without knowing she had slept at all but she would suddenly stir and realize time had past. She kept pinching herself and talking to herself to stay awake before Austin came back up the stairs tentatively holding a tray with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, a plate filled with crackers and a mug of hot chocolate with marshmellows dancing on top.

"Wow you are treating me like a princess; back rubs, flowers, a new stuffed buddy, reading me to sleep and a free meal along with your support, comfort, sweetness and for spending the whole day with me, I am sure that I haven't been the best company today. I am also sure there are plenty of other things you would rather be doing instead of taking care of me. Not that I don't appreciate you being here with me cause I do, 100% I do. I am just sorry you had a pretty lonely day because of me."

Ally tried her hardest not to gush, it was hard not too cause she was in love with one of the sweetest, kindest, caring, easy to be around and many more qualities that guaranted any girl would fall for him kind of guy. But for some reason he still wanted to be her friend, actually wanted to spend time with her and seems to like her for the dorky, shy, awkward and little Miss Smarty pants self. Will wonders never cease?

"Don't be sorry, you should know by now that I love spending any time I can get with you, that is why I gave you a blank calender and told you to pick the dates when we can get together cause any time I get to spend with you is well treasured and welcomed. In terms of you being treated like a princess, get used to it toots you are a Princess to your dad and to me. My mom always taught me to treat the important woman in my life like a Queen so that is what I am doing, Princess Ally.

Now eat up missy or your soup will get cold." Austin still couldn't believe that Ally doubted her worth especially to him. To him she is the reason he gets out of bed with a smile on his face as he thinks of all the fun they will have that day and maybe this will be the day he would tell her how he really feels. Anytime they spent together was the best day of his life. To him, she was his Queen and the world was their kingdom.

"Now we need to get some food into your tummy before you fall asleep on me. Open up your mouth, don't make me have to do the choo-choo train or airplane to get you to eat cause I will. You need to regain up your strength if you are going to get better." Austin did just that; feed Ally slowly with a napkin under her chin to gather the drips and of course blowing onto the hot soup to cool it off before it even touched his sweetie's lips.

After Ally had consumed at least 1\4 of the soup, she cuddled right up to Austin, head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist as she listened to his calming heartbeat and breath as he scooted to half sit and half lay down on her bed, just enjoying holding his love in his arms while softly singing the slower version of " Make It Without You".

"I hope Ally wasn't bored or physcially sick all day long. I knew I should have stayed home to take care of my little girl but I also knew that Sonic Boom was getting in shipments of various instruments that couldn't wait to unload. I should have waited till Ally was better so I could have another hand on deck. Oh good Romeo was here, at least I knew Ally wasn't alone and had someone waiting on her hand and foot like a true gentlemen.

Aww, I so wish I have a camera on me right now to capture this adorableness." Lester had arrived at home, doggone tired and practically dead on his feet. But he still needed a shower and of course to check on his daughter. He stopped short in Ally's doorway to glimpse the two young people all snuggled and cuddled together, practically twisted around each other fast asleep. Not waking them up but promising to tease them both tommarrow morning, he called Mr and Mrs Moon about the whereabouts of their son and went on with his night.


End file.
